Because I Love You
by DemonFireFox
Summary: This story is based off of "Silent Howls". Sasuke is about to take his own life how can Kakashi save him?


**A/N: Inspired by "Silent Howls". It is really good you should read it. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto do you really think I would have time to be writing this? **

**Sasuke POV **

So this is where it would end? Was I really going to do this? I had clung to my life for so many years and now was I really considering taking it? The blade was so inviting. It was soothing to know it would be over soon. I would never have to see another death if I experienced my own. No one would miss me. It would mean nothing. Just something the Hokage would cover up and everyone would go one with their lives. And plus Itachi wanted me to live. Why would I give him that pleasure? Letting him know that I still playing by his rules. No. This would show him. "This is it." I whispered. "No more pain." I put the note on the desk next to the window incase if anyone cared. I got down on my knees and pulled the kunai up and bringing it down as fast as I could. Waiting for the pain I didn't feel any. I opened my eyes. Tears started to reach the brim but I wouldn't let them fall. What I saw in front of me was why the knife had stopped. Someone had taken the blow to their own back protecting me. "Kakashi." I whispered. He looked at me with tears in his eyes as well. I pulled the kunai out and dropped it. "Why?" I asked.

"Because Sasuke. I love you and I don't want to see you hurt." That was it my tears fell. He sat down and pulled me into a hug. This felt so weird. I had been numb for so long. Never was I hugged. Nor did I accept a hug if given. But this was different. It was as if I needed this. This love that Kakashi was freely giving. He pulled me into his lap and began rubbing my back making soothing sounds. Tears were still coming down but Kakashi didn't care. He let all of my unshed tears fall and he wiped each one from my face with a gentle finger. When I finally stopped I found my face berried in his vest. It smelt like dog fur, dry blood, sweat from training, and tears probably from me. But for some reason it was comforting. "Sasuke." I looked up into his one eye. It held nothing but love and concern. "Don't ever scare me like that again." I nodded. He still held me and rocked me back and forth like a child. "Why would you do that Sasuke? What pushed you to do that?" He asked me.

"I had nothing left to live for." I whispered into his vest. I was too ashamed to tell him this. I was an Uchiha. I was never supposed to admit to fear or any other emotion. He pulled me in closer stroking me hair.

"Why would you think that?" He asked me.

"No one to love. Or to love me." I said as quiet as I could hoping he wouldn't hear. A look of pain shot through his eye but he quickly recovered.

"Sasuke I love you." My head shot up to look at him. That was the second time today he told me that. It was my turn to ask the question now.

"Why?" I asked as if I was trash. Well in truth I was. Not good for anything and easy to throw away. No one would have missed me. But for some reason Kakashi found a use for me. But what was it? Why would he want me? All I was worth was trouble and Sharingan.

"Why wouldn't I? Sasuke you are like my son. I will do anything to protect you. You, Naruto and Sakura you are all I have. If I loose one of you a piece of me dies to. You know how you felt when your clan died. Well that is how I would feel if you died." He was stroking my hair still.

"But why not Naruto? Why me? I'm not worthy to be your son. Even the looser is better then me. I'm nothing. Just face it Kakashi you save a nobody. You saved someone lower then dirt." I was about to get up but Kakashi pulled me down. Now his eye held seriousness. He was not kidding around.

"Now listen to me Sasuke. You are not a nobody. You're not lower then dirt. You are someone I love very much and I am not just going to sit here while you throw yourself down." He clamed down now and scooped me up bridal style as if I was a child. When ever I was around Kakashi that was how I felt. This only made it worse but at this point I didn't care. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "I have made arrangements for you to live with me for awhile. Who knows this might be for the best. I will come by later and get your stuff but for now lets just get out of here." I nodded my head holding no abjection. Right here in Kakashi's arms was the best I felt in years. I knew I was safe and was loved. I didn't have to be afraid when I was here. I knew Kakashi would take care of me.

"Kakashi?" He looked down at me before we poofed out.

"Yes Sasuke."

"I love you too." Then for the first time in years I fell asleep knowing everything would be okay. The last thing I felt was Kakashi's mask giving me a kiss on the forehead goodnight. Maybe this living thing wouldn't be so bad.

**A/N: How did you like it? I got the idea from a story called "Silent Howls" and thought it was excellent. It is by an author of the name Darks00. It is amazing and I recommend anyone who liked this to read it! Oh and if you follow my story Unexpected but Loved and haven't read it yet you should!**


End file.
